Atap
by Imorz
Summary: Hanamaki batal pergi ke luar, namun Matsukawa memberikannya pilihan yang lebih baik.


Haikyuu hanya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Atap © Imorz

Hanamaki batal pergi ke luar, namun Matsukawa memberikannya pilihan yang lebih baik.

* * *

Andai saja malam ini hujan tidak serta-merta mengguyur Tokyo beserta kebarbarannya, Hanamaki mungkin sudah menari-mabuk-menari-mabuk di kelab langganan bersama pasangannya Matsukawa yang dari tadi belum saja ke luar dari kamar mandi. Masih pukul delapan dan Hanamaki menatap ke luar dari jendela rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, menyibak gorden kemudian menggerutu memandang pemandangannya. Lampu-lampu yang setiap malamnya berkelap-kelip seperti gemintang (warnanya merah, kuning, hijau omong-omong) kini tampak kabur sebab air menabrak kaca jendela dan membuat jajaran garis meliuk turun.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan kecipak air, ah, Matsukawa sudah ke luar dengan celana selutut dan handuk bergantung di ubun-ubun. Ia menatap punggung Hanamaki, seakan tahu apa yang membuat lelaki itu berdiri memandang ke luar dengan alis bertaut jengkel, Matsukawa tersenyum dan berpakaian dan menuju dapur.

Hanamaki sedikit melirik pada apa yang dilakukan Matsukawa. Tapi kemudian ia mendengus tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin bermain biliar."

"Memukul bola warna-warni dengan tusuk panjang," Matsukawa menyahut dari arah belakang, "Padahal di sini ada aku yang bisa memukul bola-bolamu."

Hanamaki memutar mata, candaan mesum Matsukawa belum ampuh mengatasi kejenuhan. Padahal biasanya ia akan tertawa dan balik menyahut dengan lelucon tak kalah mesum. Pantas kawan-kawannya menyebut mereka pasangan mesum tapi alotnya sampai usia kepala tiga.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera." Hanamaki melipat tangannya.

"Berselera apa?"

"Saling lempar lelucon mesum."

"Itu ... terdengar menyeramkan."

"Hei!"

Terdengar gelak tawa Matsukawa, dan suara itu kian mendekat hingga berani menyentuh daun telinga Hanamaki. Perutnya direngkuh dari belakang, napas Matsukawa meluncur dari sela leher. Bulu roma meremang dibuatnya.

"Apa kau lapar?" bisiknya. Hanamaki merinding singkat.

"Tidak."

"Sayang sekali, aku lapar. Apa kita masih punya stok ramen?"

"Mattsun, sungguh. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke luar, bersenang-senang, berdansa, minum—"

"Apa kehadiranku saja tidak cukup membuatmu senang?" Matsukawa membalik tubuh Hanamaki, membuat manik saling bersitatap. "Lusa nanti aku ada audit satu minggu ke luar kota, artinya seminggu penuh kita tidak akan bertemu, Makki. Aku tidak akan di sini bersamamu, seatap, dan sekarang kau bersikeras ingin pergi ke luar—"

"Maksudku bukan hanya aku yang pergi, tapi kita berdua."

"Kita masih punya hari esok, sayangku."

Hanamaki berhenti membalas. "Aku mengerti. Tapi pastikan besok harus sempurna, pokoknya besok harus meriah sebelum kau pergi audit seminggu!"

"Dikabulkan."

Suara riuh hujan semakin beringas, Hanamaki menutup tirai jendela dan balas memeluk Matsukawa. "Hangat," ujarnya.

"Apa kau ingin makan ramen? Akan kubuatkan."

Hanamaki mengangguk. Pelukannya tiada melonggar.

"Makki, aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana kalau begini caranya."

"Aku tidak ingin melepasnya."

Matsukawa tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kita tidak jadi makan ramen kalau begitu."

"Aku memang tidak lapar."

"Aku yang lapar, Makki."

"Makan saja aku kalau begitu."

Tubuh Hanamaki diangkat dan digendong. Posisinya sudah seperti panda yang tengah bergelantungan. Langkah Matsukawa berjalan menuju kamar.

"Baiklah. Selamat makan, terima kasih atas hidangannya," ucap Matsukawa diikuti pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan sebelah kaki.

Meskipun rencananya untuk bersenang-senang di luar akhirnya harus batal, Hanamaki tahu jika memadu kasih dengan Matsukawa, di bawah atap yang sama, pada malam hari yang dingin, lebih membuatnya bahagia dan Hanamaki tidak menyesali hal itu. Matsukawa tahu bagaimana cara membuat Hanamaki jatuh cinta lagi, lagi, dan lagi kepadanya tanpa harus berbuat banyak. Lelaki itu pandai meluluhkan hati lawannya. Entah magis apa yang ia kenakan. Rasanya Hanamaki terlalu dimabuk pesonanya.

Malam itu berakhir seperti biasa. Perlakuan Matsukawa membuat pinggangnya sakit dan mereka baru dapat pergi ke luar pukul sebelas siang. Hanamaki setengah mengutuk. Lelaki itu bilang ia lapar tapi masih punya tenaga menggenjot hingga tengah malam tiba. Di matanya, Hanamaki memang sepertinya terlihat layaknya hidangan makan malam yang mewah.

Matsukawa pikir, setidaknya, ia telah memberikan kesan yang bagus sebelum pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya seminggu penuh. Ah, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, lalu pulang ke pelukan Hanamaki, lalu kembali memadu kasih.

Di bawah atap yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu dari kisah yang mereka untai.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a.n: saya dedikasikan fanfiksi matsuhana ini untuk pusyanglaprak a.k.a Jo. selamat ulang tahun, Jo! semoga kamu suka matsuhana macam fuwa-fuwa domestik!au begini, ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
